Izaya's Love For a Android Izayacest
by Takemaru Fujoshi
Summary: Izaya finds himself interested in a version of himself, who is not exactly "human".


Izaya smiled at the other, moving in closer. The man's deep-red tinted eyes made the other squirm. "D-don't look at me like you want to devour me Izanii." Psyche held tight to the pink headphones that felt as if they were clenching tight, to the skin-like material around his ears. Lately Izaya was looking at the young "pink" one with hungry eyes. "I want something delicious," Izaya teased, his gaze not leaving the other. The weaker version tried to escape the immediate area, but the other retaliated by grabbing his wrist. Izaya moved in closer, kissing the other man. Psyche was backed into the desk that sat, almost deliberatly, behind him. While their lips pressed, roughly, not releasing just yet, the purer one was lifted up, and set onto the desk by the man with the similar looks. Izaya was strong, but Psyche knew that if he wanted to, he could have fought back. Although, he didn't particularly want to hurt Izaya. He also, honestly, wanted to play with Izaya as well.

Izaya pressed surprisingly closer into the kiss. This rough action made psyche cry out a bit. His electronic nerves were sending warnings to his nervous system. "Warning, Psyche, something bad may happen if you try anything weird, with your new settings installed!" Shinra, the doctor whom had created the cute android, clad in pink, had cautioned. The "man" wondered if this was what he meant. Izaya let his tongue run across the other's bottom lip, as a moan escaped Psyche's perfectly formed lips. The fact that he and Izaya looked so much alike, is what turned Izaya on so much. Izaya ran his hand up the other's chest, reaching the buttons. Psyche's robotic hands creaked at the pressure they were imposing on the headphones. As his mouth opened, at the surprise of him both holding so tight out of nervousness, and the tingling sensation of the tongue, Psyche's mouth opened. This is what Shinra mush have meant.

Izaya's tongue swept over Psyche's tongue. Psyche felt the sensation, and moaned, as a stream of drool produced at the side of his mouth. Izaya was taken aback by this event. He laughed, "My Shinra has always been a freak, but making you so real..." Izays hands quickly undid the buttons on Psyche's white trench, with exact precision. There was no shirt under the coat, which brought Izaya much arousal. "Not even my cute Shizzy-chan prepares himself this much!" He kissed Psyche's forehead, and leaned down to kiss Psyche's chest. All the sweet noises that came from the android just enticed Izaya more, and more, by the second. He ran his moist tongue across Psyche's quickly hardening nipple. "Ahn~, Izaya, it feels weird~." Now, Izaya had previously had no interest in the robot, seeing as his love for humans was unrivaled. But seeing that that twisted-ass doctor had made such improvements in the machine, he could not help but want to break the thing. Izaya bit down on the other's nipple, grinding it between his teeth gently, sending sensation through Psyche's perfectly crafted chest.

Psyche immediately felt his white jeans tightening around his crotch. "D-don't... Please?" Psyche's breath seemed to be getting almost as shallow as Izaya's. Izaya looked up at the other as he suckled on the other. He released the other's nub, and moved up again to kiss him. Izaya, not breaking the passionate french kiss that they had become intertwined in, slowly leaned onto the other. Soon they were lying on the desk: Izaya on top, Psyche, red-faced, grabbing at Izaya's back. "Same face..," Izaya said, then kissed the "clone" once. "Same voice..," he rubbed his finger around the other's nipple. "Same body form... God Shinra is scary!" Izaya laughed,moving his hand into Psyche's white trousers, not unbuttoning nor unzipping them. "Even the same right here! How does Shinra-chan know so much?" His hand began to grab at the other's member, and Psyche squealed, squirming, and panting. "STOP IT, THIS ISN'T NICE!" Psyche began to cry, but he still looked at the other so kindly.

"Now, now, do you really want to stop?" Izaya's expression became gently, and Psyche held tighter onto the other, as if he could see Izaya's face. Psyche, of coarse, had his face buried in the fuzz, that lined Izaya's coat, almost similar to his own. Although Izaya wore his coat, and Psyche's lay under him, uncomfortably, as the other jerked at his member. "I- I only want to make Izanii happy..." Psyche's words hummed about the other's ear, swirling down the canal. Izaya, and the other's ears were so close, Izaya could almost hear the robotic, mechanical noises that chirped in the other's headphones. Izaya grimaced, holding releasing the other's penis, as some sort of liquid seeped out. Mock pre-cum? Izaya didn't care. Shinra was a sick fuck.

Psyche pushed back from the other a little, gazing at him, teary eyed. "I'm fine. It's okay. Please."


End file.
